The present invention relates to an electrical connector latched in a fitted state by a locking arm.
A conventional connector is shown in FIG. 11 of the specification. This type of connector is provided with a locking arm 3 on an upper face of a female housing 1, the locking arm 3 extending in an anterior-posterior direction, and being capable of being inclined in a see-saw shape with a fulcrum 2 serving as its centre. The fulcrum 2 is provided at an approximately central location relative to the length-wise direction of the locking arm 3. A stopping hole 6 is formed in an anterior end thereof, this stopping hole 6 engaging with a stopping member 5 which protrudes from a corresponding male housing 4. An operating member 7, used for a releasing operation, is formed on a posterior end of the locking arm 3. The locking arm 3 rises over the stopping member 5 as the female housing I is fitted to the male housing 4. When the two housings 1 and 4 reach a correct fitted state, the locking arm returns to its original position and the stopping member 5 fits into the stopping hole 6. thereby latching the two housings 1 and 4 in the correct fitted state. From this state, when the operating member 7 is pressed by a finger, the locking arm 3 pivots in a clockwise direction relative to FIG. 11, the stopping member 5 is removed from the stopping hole 6, and the lock is released.
However, in the conventional case, an upper face of the operating member 7 is approximately flat and protrudes only slightly to the posterior. Consequently, it is difficult to ascertain which location needs to be pressed with a finger, and the finger can easily slide forwards after it has pressed the operating member 7. As a result, the pressing operation of the operating member 7, that is, the lock-releasing operation, may be difficult.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector wherein the lock-releasing pressing operation of a locking arm is simpler.
According to the invention, there is provided an electrical connector comprising a pair of connector housings adapted for mutual fitting in a fitting direction, one of said housings having a resilient pivotable locking arm, and the other of said housings having a locking member engageable by one end of said locking arm, and the other end of said locking arm comprising an operating member adapted for pressing by a finger to release said locking arm and locking member, said operating member having an abutment to prevent a finger moving toward said one end in use.
The locking arm may include a recess adapted to receive a finger, and the abutment preferably forms the end of this recess. The operating member is preferably widened and stepped into said recess to improve operability.
In the preferred embodiment the locking arm has a fulcrum at the mid point, and the abutment is coincident with this fulcrum. Stiffening ribs may be provided on the underside of the operating member.